Psychic Connection
by deannanicole4
Summary: Tatiana is having trouble with her new abilities and trying to find her self. She doesn't know who she can trust and turn to, but she will soon find out who she can trust and who she should run away from. Dark themes.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction! Please be nice when commenting! I hope you guys like it! :) **

* * *

Tatiana Smith was an ordinary girl until she decided to take a long walk on the old wooden boardwalk near her vacation home in the middle of October. The winds were cold as she walked along the boarded up shops that have closed until next year. She felt as if she was being watched in the gloomy darkness of night. The squeaky boards scared her even more as she noticed a lit up shop that had a sign labeled "Psychic Connection." The lettering was a bright neon orange color that looked interesting. She never noticed it before, so she decided to give it a chance and see what it is all about. A bell softly rang as she opened the heavy glass door that had a picture of a sun and a moon. The small shop was interesting, it had about ten tall book cases that were filled with books about the philosophy of palm reading, Wicca, telekinesis, and so much more. These book cases lined the walls of the small shop. In the far back corner there was tiny room that had a small round table with a beautiful gold and red table cloth. The room had two velvet red curtains that closed when the room was being used. An older woman, with dark hair, was sitting behind a small glass counter with an old fashion cash register. Behind the glass was vibrant gold jewelry with different kinds of stones that were labeled as Amethyst, Rose Cortez, and etc. The women had a red and purple gypsy head scarf wrapped over her head that allowed her long curls to be seen. She had noticed that Tatiana's eyes were fixed on a fascinating purple stone.

"That gem is called Amethyst; it is a protection stone." The woman behind the counter said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, I am fine. Thank you." Tatiana replied, even though she did want to get a psychic reading.

"If you need anything let me know. My name is Ava." Ava said just before grabbing a book on the counter to read.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you." She said as she started to walk around the small shop looking at all the books.

There were so many books that you would never find in a regular store. There were big leather spell books that looked old. Tatiana found this all so interesting since she always wondered about this kind of lifestyle. There was one book that really caught her attention. It was a dark brown leather book with the title of "Smiths over Spells." She held the great big book in her arms and started to look through it as if she knew what she was doing. There were descriptions of creatures and spells. The pictures in the book were so frightening to her that it made her put it back, but something still made her feel a connection to that book. The need for her palm to be read grew greater as she became more eager.

When Tatiana was done looking at every book case, she walked near the counter and asked, "Would you mind giving me a palm reading?"

"I would love to, that is my favorite part of this business." Ava stated as she began to walk towards the back room with Tatiana.

Ava closed the two velvet red curtains just after Tatiana sat down. Ava sat at the opposite side of the beautifully designed table, so that she was facing Tatiana. She asked, "You just want a psychic reading?"

Tatiana nodded and then Ava held out her left hand to gesture for Tatiana's right, so she could begin to analyze her palm. "Your name is Tatiana Smith?" Tatiana nodded, so Ava continued. "You were born in a Sagittarius month. You are very stubborn and always try to get your way. Lately that is all you are getting, even though you are living a lie. You have not yet discovered the real you. You—"

"What do you mean I am living a lie?" Tatiana demanded an answer as she interrupted Ava.

"Your life is not where it should be. You should have discovered…something your parents need to talk to you about." She looked at Tatiana as her head drooped down at the mention of her parents. Ava looked down at her palm again. "Tatiana, I am so sorry. I didn't realize Zelda and William were your parents."

"How do you know who they are?" She said very snippy.

"It's all in your palm. Your palms are like a map of your life. You have the ability to do this too. You are a very powerful gypsy-witch, but this is all so new to you." She said as she looked up from Tatiana's palm.

"A gypsy… My parents were not gypsies. No way, that is just too crazy." Tatiana expressed as worry and realization settled in her eyes.

"Your mom was a gypsy, your dad was a warlock, which makes you a gypsy witch. I know this is a lot to take in but allow me to help you. Your life may already be in danger." Ava explained very calmly.

"How am I in danger?"

"When you first walked in, you looked at amethyst. It is a very powerful protection stone. The stone that you need the most is usually the one that you find the most attraction to." Ava held both of Tatiana's palms up to get a better sense of what was going on. "Have you been feeling as if you are being followed?"

Tatiana nodded, so she continued. "I believe the stone may have found you because you are being well watched by gypsy hunters. As gypsies we have a really good sense of what is going on around us. This isn't the first time you felt this way?"

"No, I get that feeling at school a lot. I never thought it was something to worry about until tonight." Tatiana said trying to calm herself down a bit. "Am I safe?"

"Yes, you are safe here; there is a protection spell around this building that does not allow unwanted guest. However, you are not safe. I see great danger in your life. Your parents kept you away from this life because they saw the danger when you were born. They did not realize that your power is what makes the difference."

"How do I get rid of this danger?"

"You need to confront it magically, but you cannot do so until you are trained. You have some of the basics down though. You always getting your way is a sign that you know how to use mind control on humans, but it is a lot harder to use it on our kind and others." Ava explained as she got up and walked over to the counter, where she pulled out the amethyst stone Tatiana was looking at earlier. "Here, this will help you." Ava said as she put the stone on a chain and put it around Tatiana's neck.

Then Ava walked over to the book shelf with the "Smiths over Spells" book that had caught Tatiana's attention earlier. "This belonged to your parents, it is yours now."

"Thank you, but I do not know how to use this."

"I can teach you. I don't want anyone to see what we are doing" She stated as we walked to the back room. "No one can see or hear us back here."

"How do you use it?" Tatiana asked curiously.

"It looks like your spell book is more of a _Book of Shadows_. It shows you different types of creatures and ways to kill them by using spells and potions." She explained as she flipped through the pages.

"Stop! Who is this?" Tatiana said cowardly as she looked at the frightening page that showed a creature that looked like a human in one picture and a monster in the other. The human looking picture was of a handsome man that Tatiana knew. He was super tall, had a great smile, but is rude to everyone else but her. The second picture of this creature was scary; he was still very tall but too muscular with fangs and bright yellow eyes.

"It is a gypsy hunter. They drain the gypsy's powers by biting them with the fangs. They are kind of like vampires, I suppose. How do you know him?"

"He goes to my school. He is really nice to me, but rude to everyone else. He is constantly trying to hang out with me."

"Tatiana, never be alone with him. The only reason he probably hasn't attacked you yet is because he is waiting for you to get stronger. Don't ever underestimate him. He is very dangerous. He is probably the reason why you feel like you're being watched."

"How do we get rid of him?" Tatiana asked.

"We don't, you do. He has done nothing to me. Therefore he is your problem. I can help you make a potion or vanquish him, but if I do all the work for you he will come back even stronger."

Tatiana read the potion page next to his picture. The potion required pig's feet, bat wing, frog eye, and a drop of my blood to bless it. Ava took Tatiana to the hidden back room that was behind the palm reading room they were in. Ava opened the door by pulling a candle forward that caused the hidden entrance to be opened. In the small room there was a small kitchen with a mini stove and frig. There was a sink in the corner. All around the room were dark wooden cabinets that held the ingredients for the potions.

"The cabinet over the sink has the body parts we need." Ava said as she grabbed a small cauldron and brought to the sink to fill with a little water.

Tatiana opened the cabinet that revealed all the body parts that overwhelmed her. There were vampire fangs, ghoul eye balls, feet of all sorts of different animals, and many other body parts that she wished she had never seen. Ava grabbed what was needed out of the cabinet due to Tatiana's facial expression. After all of the ingredients were in the cauldron, Ava reached for Tatiana's hand and pricked her index finger, so the potion could be blessed.

"Now that you have the potion all you have to do is use it, here are two vials, so you have two chances…just don't miss. You might not get a second chance." Ava explained very caringly.

"I really need to get home, but thank you for all your help. I really appreciate it."

"Tatiana, here put the book in here so no one will notice it is. Also take a few ingredients if you want to experiment. I put the most commonly used ingredients in here." She explained as she handed her a purple tote bag that looked like it had a pattern from a gypsy skirt. The bag was heavy but not too heavy that she couldn't make the walk back.

"Thank you." She said as she walked out of the door back to the empty board walk.

"Call me if you ever need help." Ava yelled out the door.

Tatiana walked in the direction of her home until the feeling of being watched scared her. She felt the glaze of someone as if it was burning a hole in her skin. She could no longer deal with the frustration of not knowing who it was, so she turned about to see who it was. It was Matthew; he was so good to her most of the time. Matthew was a very good looking guy that she went to school with. They even hung out a few times. He had dark blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was about a foot taller than her. They were somewhat crazy about each other.

"Hey Matthew!" she yelled over to him.

"What were you doing in that shop?" He asked angrily.

"I was just visiting one of my parents' friends."

"Why? Your parents died a while ago." He was only getting madder.

"Babe, what's the problem. She is a nice woman that was really close to both of my parents." Tatiana said knowing when she says babe it usually calms him down.

"I just don't like you talking to strange people."

"She is not strange! She was close to my parents!" she yelled. "Why don't you want me talking to her? I want the truth this time."

"She is not right in the head. She is a crazy old woman. She is just going to try to stop you from being with me."

"Why would she care?—"She said as he interrupted her by kissing her on the lips and gave her a huge hug that allowed him to look over her shoulder and into the bag.

Matthew's grip on her waste tightened as she discovered he knew what was in the bag. His hold began to tighten even more as every thought of escape faded away until she reached for the vial in her back pocket.

"I know what you are." He whispered in my ear. "I'm not going to let you go"

"What do you think I am?"

"You're a gypsy, babe. Why do you think I stuck around?" He said cruelly.

"Let me go, now!" Tatiana yelled.

"Make me. Those potions you have will not work on me, by the way." He said laughing.

"What are you?"

"Someone that is not going to hurt you," Matthew said as he bent down and kissed her neck. "Do you honestly think I would hurt you?"

"Right now, I don't know what to think. Just please let me go." Tatiana said as tears started to stream down her face.

Matthew wiped the tears off of her cheeks in a loving and caring way. "I'm not going to hurt you. I love you. I am a protector; some people call people like me guardian angels. I'm yours."

"Why did you get mad and act mean, if you're an angel shouldn't you always be nice and good."

"Tatiana, you have to understand that I am supposed to watch and guard you at all times. I couldn't while you were in there. It has a protection spell that only permits gypsies and witches in there, so I had no idea if you were okay or not." He looked around really quickly. "We should not be talking here. Let's go."

Before Tatiana could say anything she was in her living room with Matthew still holding her tightly. He finally let go and let there be a little bit of distance between them but not much. He led her to the big white couch like it was his house. Tatiana just looked at him while he sat down until he pulled me down until she was sitting on his lap.

"I can sit down on my own, you know!" She said while glaring at him.

"I know, I just thought you would like my lap better."

"Well, I prefer the couch!"

"You can sit there too; it is your house."

Tatiana wondered if he would leave if she asked, since it is her house.

"If you're not going to hurt me who is?" Tatiana asked curiously.

"You already know who is. The gypsy hunter is Kevin. You know that."

Matthew is right, She knew it was Kevin. He was the only one that had the characteristics of the creature she saw in the Book of Shadows. Matthew just scared her when he saw her outside of the shop, which made Tatiana think that the person who is the danger of her life was him instead of what she already knew.

"I'm sorry, I forgot. It is just so much to take in." Tatiana expressed while she looked in Matthew's eyes.

"I know, and that's why I'm here…to help to you through it all."

All of a sudden there was a huge bang on the door. Tatiana looked over to Matthew, but he disappeared and was nowhere to be found. The banging continued. She got up and started to walk over to the door to answer it but she was suddenly pulled back up someone or something. Tatiana's mouth was covered, so she couldn't scream. She struggled to escape while this person was trying to pull her back. She kept kicking and trying to escape until she heard a familiar voice.

"Stop! Calm down, it's just me!" The voice said as she realized it was only Matthew. "Stay away from the door."

"Why? Who is it?"She paused. "It's Kevin?" Matthew just nodded.

Tatiana walked over to her bag and grabbed the two vials, which made Matthew question her.

"What are you going to do?" Matthew asked curiously at Tatiana.

"I am going to do what I have to do to get rid of him." She said as she walked over to the door that Kevin was still banging on.

"Tatiana, what took you so long to answer? I have been so worried about you."

"Why have you been worried?" Tatiana asked curiously.

"I didn't want you to get hurt. I heard you were dating Matthew." Tatiana shook at that assumption.

"Why would that worry you?"

"Because he will hurt you, he is not want you think he is. He isn't human."

"I know." She paused as she contemplated if telling Kevin she knew he wasn't either was a good idea or not. "You're not either."

"You're a clever girl, but for a clever girl you are stupid." He said as she started to run towards her trying to enclose the distance between the two. He could not enter the house.

Matthew looked over at Tatiana wondering how he is not able to get into the house, but then he realized that she was doing it. She was using mind control on him to stop his movements. Matthew didn't say anything, since he didn't want to break her concentration.

After a few moments, Kevin began to get his movement back. He slowly started walking towards her until he was in the house.

"You actually thought you could keep me out? I guess you are not as clever as I first thought you were." He said as he lunged forward enclosing all distance between them. He started whispering in her ear, "Don't bother using those vials, you will be done is a matter of seconds."

Kevin's long yellow fangs came out behind his teeth; Tatiana could feel this sharp fangs brush against the skin on her neck. She stood there in his grip with no escape, trying to think of a way out. All of a sudden she felt a slight movement against her hand, where she held the vials. She assumed Matthew was the one who opened the vial. Once the vial was open she dumped the liquid of the vial on the back of his neck as Kevin began to bite down. Tatiana cried out in pain as the fangs stopped digging deep. The potion began to work, making his fangs come out of her skin. He immediately fell to the ground and disappeared.

Matthew immediately rushed to Tatiana's side to check if she was okay. After discovering that she was still alive, he carried her upstairs to her bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. He pulled a small bag of powered and sprinkled it on Tatiana's neck. Tatiana's eyes quickly fluttered open and looked at Matthew.

"What are you doing?" She asked so innocently.

"Healing you. Kevin bit you, but you are healed of any damage he could have done." He explained as he sat down next to her.

"Will you stay with me?" Tatiana asked shyly.

"I can't leave you." He explained as he laid down next to her and held her in his arms. "My job is to protect you and I can't exactly do that if I'm not near you."


End file.
